Recipe for Disaster/Trivia
Questo articolo racchiude i trivia dell'intera quest Recipe for Disaster. Trivia sparsi *Nella prima cutscene, Duke Horacio e Osman sembrano impegnati nel random event del Mysterious Old Man. Dopo che Duke Horacio è stato portato via, la Dwarf Guard dice ad Osman "something has to be done about that old man". Poi, una volta che anche Osman viene rapito, la Dwarf Guard commenta quanto sia raro assistere a due random events nell'arco di pochi secondi. *Quando viene informato da Gypsy Aris che l'universo potrebbe venir distrutto, il tuo personaggio esclama: "Not the whole universe! That's where I keep my stuff!". È un riferimento alla serie di animazione Futurama. La frase originale era nei cartoon "The Tick". Interviewer: Well, can you... blow up the world? Tick: Egad. I hope not. That's where I keep all my stuff. *Il requisito di questpoint era inizialmente di soli 175. Fu portato a 176 con l'update del tutorial (Unstable Foundations), che dà un questpoint al suo completamento. *Il cuoco, dopo averti detto come sconfiggere il Culinaromancer, afferma: "Did you ever know that you're my hero?". È una citazione di "Wind beneath my Wings" di Bette Midler. *La traccia Chef Surprize era sbloccabile da giocatori che non avevano iniziato la quest a causa di un glitch, successivamente corretto, legato ad un update di Pest Control. *Quando provi a liberare Pirate Pete, la gypsy esclama: "Wait a moment, my gypsy-sense is tingling...". È un riferimento a Spiderman. *Se provi a chiedere aiuto al cuoco di Lumbridge per una sottoquest che non hai ancora iniziato, gypsy Aris ti fermerà affermando che sarebbe un paradosso temporale se non ne parli prima con lei. *È possibile sbloccare la traccia 'Too Many Cooks' prima di salvare Mudknuckles, scendendo la scala e camminando verso il Goblin Cook al Goblin Village. *C'è un libro di cucina intitolato Recipes for Disaster. *La prima subquest è indicata come 'Another Cook' sul "Quest-Complete-Scroll", ma è chiamata 'Starting Out' nell'Adventurer's Log. *Se provi a bere il dirty blast, il tuo personaggio si rifiuterà perché è assolutamente imbevibile. Sottoquests I generali Goblin *Durante la cutscene, se esamini il goblin cook quando viene sbattuto contro il muro, leggerai il testo: "Half way up the wall is maybe not a naturally tenable position for a goblin." *Dopo la fine della cutscene, esaminando il goblin cook leggerai: "More like a goblin cooked." *Se hai con te un familiar ingombrante (terrorbird), durante l'esplosione si verifica un glitch a causa del quale il familiar cerca di spostarsi verso l'angolo ma, non entrandoci, finisce oltre il muro, in un'area no-clip. Evil Dave *Dopo aver ispezionato Dave, se parli con Gypsy Aris, lei ti spiegherà perché Evil Dave sia un membro del consiglio segreto: "The council is meant to include one dark wizard, but obviously the other members did not want to include anyone who was a real threat." *Quando sblocchi lo spoiler sul QuestHelp, saprai che Saradomin sta aiutando un avventuriero oppure Zamorak sta dando una mano con un evil stew; in entrambi i casi tu sarai riconoscente. *Da notare che, durante la relativa subquest, la gipsy afferma che Evil Dave viva con sua madre, nella cantina. È un possibile riferimento allo stereotipo sui fanatici di video-game, che vivono nel seminterrato della casa paterna. Poiché molti di questi sono giovani, questo parallelo può essere ultermente rafforzato dal fatto che Evil Dave pensi di essere "cattivo". La gypsy dirà inoltre che non giudica queste persone e il tuo personaggio risponderà: "oooooooookay." Sir Amik Varze *Quando parli con K'klik, hai l'opzione per chiedergli un cavallo. K'klik risponderà: "No horses in RuneScape. Try again." I cavalli sono stati spesso richiesti come mezzo di trasporto, ma recentemente sono stati rimossi dalla lista dei suggerimenti sgraditi. *L'Evil Chicken è stato rimosso dal gioco. Il tuo personaggio dirà però che: "it only turns up when I least want him to." *Una possibile svista da parte di Jagex consisteva in un hitsplat da 0 danni di colore rosso o verde; successivamente fu corretto. *Sebbene il Dramen tree fosse la fonte più plausibile di cannella all'epoca dell'introduzione della quest, attualmente nel Phoenix Lair vi sono cinnamon trees. *Se hai recentemente iniziato Swan Song, avrai due sole opzioni quando parli con il Wise Old Man: quella per ripulire il tuo conto in banca dal ciarpame e quella per Swan Song. King Awowogei *Se parli alle tre scimmie dopo aver cotto lo stuffed snake, Iwazaru vorrà mangiarlo. Dirai al trio: "Thanks for your help guys! I've had more fun than a barrel of monkeys doing this." *Mizaru significa "non vedere" in Giapponese. *Kikazaru significa "non ascoltare" in Giapponese. *Iwazaru significa "non dire" in Giapponese. *Zaru significa "scimmia" in Giapponese. *Le 3 scimmie della sottoquest di Awowogei sono un riferimento alle 3 scimmie sagge, che non possono vedere il male, ascoltarlo o parlarne. *Quando parli con Awowogei dopo avergli dato lo stuffed snake, lo convicerai ad insegnarti lo spell per teleportarsi ad Ape Atoll spell. Quando l'avrà fatto, ti scuserai per averlo costretto a farlo. Ti dirà che poteva andare molto peggio: avresti potuto convincerlo a sposarti. È un possibile riferimento al fatto (rivelatoti prima dalle tre Scimmie Sagge) che King Awowogei aveva sposato la chef che aveva inventato la ricetta dello stuffed snake. Da notare che, durante questa conversazione, Awowogei farà il commento sul "matrimonio" anche se il tuo personaggio è maschile. *Tchiki Monkey può essere pronunciato come "Cheeky Monkey". I Boss *Originariamente, se morivi durante uno degli scontri contro i boss finali, non potevi riavere indietro i tuoi oggetti. A seguito dell'update del 16 Giugno 2009, in caso di morte i tuoi oggetti appaiono vicino il portale. *A differenza della maggiorparte delle quest, l'ultimo mostro da uccidere è più debole degli altri. * I nomi dei boss finali sono giochi di parole su alcuni cibi e boss di altre quests: **''Banana'' e Agrith Naar diventano Agrith-Na-Na **''Flambé'' e Fareed diventano Flambeed **''Caramel'' e Kamil diventano Karamel **''Dessert'' e Dessous diventano Dessourt **''Gelatin'' e Dagannoth Mother diventano Gelatinnoth Mother Agrith-Na-Na * Quando evoca Agrith-Na-Na, il Culinaromancer griderà: "Say hello to my little friend", riferimento al film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarface_(1983_film) Scarface]. Karamel *Quando lancia i suoi incantesimi, dice: "Semolina-Go!". Il semolino è un tipo di farina. Kamil dice: "Sallamakar Ro!". *Da notare che Kamil è maschio, mentre Karamel è femmina. *Prima dell'update grafico sembrava impugnare una versione invisibile del Karil's crossbow Dessourt *Se provi a scrivere "Dessourt" nel gioco, la "t" risulta censurata e viene visualizzato "Dessour*". Deve ancora essere corretto. Culinaromancer * Il nome Culinaromancer è la combinazione delle parole culinary e mancer, e significa "colui che divina tramite il cibo". * La Gypsy dice al tuo personaggio: "Just as an Oneiromancer draws magical powers from dreams, or a necromancer draws their strength from the energies of the dead, a Culinaromancer uses food as a source of magical powers." * Quando il The Culinaromancer muore, dal suo corpo cade del cibo tipo alcune torte, che hanno l'opzione per essere raccolte. Sarai però sempre teleportato via prima di avere la possibilità di afferrarne una. Ricompense Guanti *I giocatori con Defence pari a 1 potevano completare solo le sottoquests necessarie per ottenere i Mithril Gloves. Una recente modifica di Monkey Madness permette loro di tornare ad Ape Atoll. Di conseguenza, possono attualmente completare anche la sub-quest relativa a King Awowogei e - se hanno 48 Agility e 70 Cooking (OPPURE 65 e una Chefs delight(M))- ottenere fino agli Adamant Gloves. *I Barrows Gloves sono conservati alla morte rispetto a molti altri oggetti che valgono di più, come i dragon boots e legs. *Nel 2007, i Barrows gloves costavano 130,000 coins quando il chest ne aveva la quantità massima. *I Barrows gloves sono attualmente le più forti protezioni da indossare sulle mani in RuneScape, ad eccezione dei Mercenary's Gloves che danno un bonus di ranged pari a +13. *I guanti non possono essere rivenduti al negozio, né ad altri giocatori. Se per qualsiasi motivo vuoi liberartene, puoi alchemizzarli o dropparli. Utensili da cucina *Il testo dell'examine del Wooden spoon è un riferimento al fumetto e serie televisiva ''The Tick''. L'urlo di battaglia del personaggio che dà il nome al fumetto è "Spoooooooon!", perché apparentemente gli piace come suoni. *Il testo dell'examine dell'egg whisk è un probabile gioco di parole su "A large risk of death". Non è dato sapere se ciò significhi che tale arma sia quasi inutile (per cui il giocatore rischia di morire), oppure se sia mortale e adatta a sterminare qualsiasi nemico. *Il testo dell'examine dello Spork è un riferimento alla frase di Guerre Stellari "Use the force". *Uno Spork è ottenuto combinando una forchetta e un cucchiaio in un solo utensile ed è usato in alcuni fastfood. *Alcuni Hill giants sembrano impugnare cleavers.